¡ Quince Drabbles dattebayo !
by ComeChocolate
Summary: He aquí un nuevo proyecto , una nueva meta : Realizar 15 drabbles ! , subiré uno por semana para que se diviertan con mis locas ideas . (PURO NARUHINA) Posible AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a Todos! He aquí un nuevo proyecto , una nueva meta , que será : Realizar 15 drabbles ! , subiré uno por semana , y los temas me los pueden decir por un review ! . En fin aquí os dejo el primero ._

* * *

**Disclairmer :****_ Los personajes no me pertenecen ,sino que le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei :D ( Si fueran mios Naru-Chan y Hina-Chan ya estarían casados )_**

* * *

**_Reto Personal : 1er Drabble_**

**_"Mírame"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sentía una profunda ira , unas grandes ganas de tirarme encima de ti y ahorcarte en ese mismo momento ¿Irónico no? Que yo , tu gran enamorada desee algo como eso ¡ Pero es que no me dejas ninguna opción ! Evitas ver mis ojos , desviando tu mirada azulada a un punto imaginario en el extremo de la habitación . Se que esto te avergüenza , que te incomoda , quieres que te trague la tierra , pero déjame decirte algo : ¡No todo esto es mi culpa ! ... Bueno tal vez si lo sea , ¿Pero quien iba a pensar que te pondrías así ? ¿Que el gran Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki , hijo del Habanero Sangriento y del Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha , el Ninja nro. 1 en sorprender a la gente , se quedaría sin palabras?.

**-¡Solo mírame!-** Explote de una vez por todas , es que llevaba más de 1hs sin querer hacer contacto visual conmigo .

**-E-Es que , q-queda patético que llore cada vez que vea Titanic ,¡ solo las mujeres lloran ´ttebayo ! -** Respondió , de una vez por todas , mirándome de frente , para darme una primera plana de unas pequeñas lagrimitas ubicadas en los extremos de sus grandes ojos , y un adorable puchero dándole un toque realmente tierno.

**-¡Pero si tu querías ver la película ! - **Le reproché pasándome una mano por la frente .

**-S-Si p-pero ... - **Trató de defenderse , inútilmente, ya que no poseía ningún argumento en contra de esa afirmación.

Suspiré ,y masajeandome con los dedos las sienes, pensé, que a pesar de conocernos hace tanto tiempo , yo aun no entendía del todo a mi novio .

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué os parece mi pequeño drabble? Se que es un asco , pero es que soy nueva , todavía me falta mucha practica . Se me ha ocurrido luego de ver Titanic , ¡película del demonio que solo me hace llorar amares! En fin les agradecería que me dejen un pequeño review , de enserio , siempre me anima leerlos :D , aunque también me pueden enviar todo tipo de cosas como : críticas constructivas , amenazas de muerte , tomatazos , felicitaciones ( Si claro *Sarcásmo* u.u ) , Chocolate *-* okya ._. , En fin, nos leemos luego , Adiosito!_

_**ComeChocolate**_


	2. Segundo Drabble

_Hola a todos ! , he aquí un nuevo drabble . Se que me eh tardado en escribir , pero cuando estaba a punto de subir el capítulo (No Guardado) Llegó mi pequeña hermana y lo eliminó , así que tuve que volver a escribirlo . En fin , gracias a Kami-sama e podido "recrearlo" y pues ... eh aquí el nuevo drabble , ¡A disfrutar!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_** : Los personajes no me pertenecen ,sino que le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei :D ( Si fueran mios Naru-Chan y Hina-Chan ya estarían casados )**_

* * *

**_Reto Personal : 2do Drabble_**

**_"Patético"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

¡Oh por Dios! Esto no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? , que Yo el Gran Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki , Hijo del Yondaime Hokage y La Habanera Sangrienta , Héroe de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja , Portador del Gran Kurama no Suto , y , ahora , Sexto Hokage de Konoha , tuviera este tan vergonzoso secreto .

Un secreto tan , pero tan secreto , que ni el mismo Señor Feudal sabía . Bueno , claro que había excepciones , pequeñas excepciones . Esas personas que conocían mi gran enigma son conocidas como :

Sakura Haruno : Mi Mejor amiga , discípula de la Gran Tsunade Senju , mi antigua compañera de equipo ,y mi nueva Doctora .

Kurama no Suto : Bijuu que se encuentra dentro de mi , Realmente molesto pero aun así , sigue siendo un gran amigo y claramente sabe el secreto ya que escucha todos mis pensamientos.

Y por último ,pero no menos importante , Hinata Hyuuga : Mejor Amiga , discípula de Sakura ,Heredera del Clan Hyuuga y ,lo más importante , el Amor de mi Vida .

Solo tres personas , conocedoras de todo mi ser , capaces de leerme tal cual un espejo.

En fin , ¿Se estarán preguntando cual es mi secreto , no? Pues se lo diré ... Y ese es ... Que le tengo una terrible fobia a las vacunas, inyecciones y todo tipo de agujas . Se que esta es una fobia infantil, ni los niños estarían tan asustados como yo en este momento , pero no puedo evitarlo , es que ¡Mírenlas! ¡Son Horribles!.

¿Me volví a ir por las ramas otra vez ,no? Ay Kami-sama , en fin retomando todo de nuevo ...¿Porqué me encuentro tan nervioso? Dos palabras , Sakura Haruno . Mi "Queridisima" amiga , la Dra. Haruno me ah citado para mis exámenes anuales , exámenes que incluyen Extracción de Sangre , que incluyen agujas . No se como , pero hasta ahora siempre me eh salvado de estos análisis . Y aunque quisiera hacer eso en este mismo momento (Claro que esto no será posible ya que Sakura me ah amenazado de muerte en caso de que trate escaparme) , ¡Quiero enfrentar todos mis miedos ´ttebayo !.

_-¿A quién engañas mocoso? , Es demasiado obvio que haces esto por la hembra - Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa llena de sorna._

_Naruto todo sonrojado, giró su rostro - Mujer , Kurama , se dice mujer -_

_-Tsk, es lo mismo idiota- Respondió el zorro con una venita en la frente._

Una autoritaria voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y escuché muy claro el llanto de un infante , quien hace menos de unos segundo había entrado al laboratorio .Esa fué la gota que derramó el vaso , las piernas me temblaban , unas nauseas invadieron mi estómago y unas enormes sensaciones de que en cualquier momento me desmayaría me golpearon de repente por el pensamiento que vino a mi mente "Después del niño voy yo" . Rayos , había estado tan metido en mis recuerdos que las 30 personas que estaban delante mio ya habían pasado y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

Salió un pequeño niño siendo cargado por su madre , con una cascada de lagrimas surcándole sus mejillas . Mi turno , ¡Dios me iba a morir allí mismo!.

-¡Siguiente! - Escuché a autoritaria voz de Sakura invitándome a entrar . Con mi corazón galopeando dentro de mi pecho , me paré con toda la poca valentía que me quedaba y entré a la pequeña habitación.

-¡Más te valía que aparecieras por esa puerta !- Me amenazó , otra vez , mi amiga con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido .

-No hubiera podido escapar ni aunque hubiera querido - murmuré por lo bajo .

-¡Bueno , Empecemos! - Respondió con una sonrisa malévola en la cara - Siéntate y es...-Calló para escuchar por los altavoces un fuerte " Doctora Haruno la necesitan en emergencias " , Suspiró -De acuerdo , el deber llama , Hinata te quedas a cargo hasta que vuelva , Naruto a como intentes algo te mato - Y salió por la puerta corriendo , Vaya vida de Hospital.

Mire a la esquina donde se encontraba Hinata leyendo unos papeles , suspiro - Bien Naruto-Kun , yo me encargaré de esto y trataré de ser lo más cuidadosa posible - Habló con una voz llena de dulzura y una tímida sonrisa. - Siéntate y estira el brazo porfavor - Eso hice , pero temblando con cada mínimo movimiento -Tranquilo - Susurro . -Ahora aprieta un poco el puño -me ató algo parecido a una cuerda de ¿Goma? pero que apretaba tanto que sentía mis propias pulsaciones , marcó una vena con sus finos dedos y agarró la aguja . Giré la cabeza para evitar mirar, pero al observar por el lado contrario lo único que podía ver eran agujas por todas partes _¡Mierda! _Pensé . Y cuando más desprevenido estuve ¡TACK! Me clavó la aguja en el brazo , no mire , ni respire , ni nada . Fruncí el entrecejo y cerré los ojos con fuerza , rayos había dolido , no tanto como esperaba, pero había dolido . Pasaron segundos que para mi fueron horas , hasta que por fin Hinata me dijo - Ya está - Y por fin volví a respirar.

Luego de ocuparse de tirar todos los instrumentos que había usado , se giro hacia mi y con una cara llena de preocupación preguntó - ¿Te dolió mucho? . Algo dentro de mi me decía que le mintiera y contra todo mi pesar pronuncie un leve -Si - Su cara se afligió y muy dulcemente dijo-¿Puedo hacer algo para que mejores? ¡BOM! Justo lo que necesitaba , aproveche la situación y dije - Si hay algo que puedes hacer - Su carita se ilumino y feliz dijo - ¿Que cosa? Haré lo que sea - , -¿Lo que sea?- Repetí , y ella asintió - Pues bien , dame un beso - dije girando mi rostro , para que no viera mi evidente sonrojo .

Sorpresa , eso había en su rostro . Se notaba que esa respuesta no se la esperaba .Luego de algunos instantes respondió muy segura de si - Bien - . Guau , nunca me hubiera esperado eso de mi Hina-Chan ,esa respuesta me descolocó a mi y aprovechando mi confusión se me acercó y juntó sus suaves y tersos labios a los mios , causando una pequeña descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo a causa del pequeño roce . Rápidamente salí de mi shock , para responderle el tímido beso , pero cuando lo intenté se alejó . -Nono - Meneó la cabeza -un beso por cada aguja- Dijo sonriendo cínicamente -Adiós Naruto-kun , iré a ver a Sakura-san- y se fué sin más.

Resoplé y lentamente salí del hospital , aun con una sonrisa en el rostro , ya luego hablaría con esa endemoniada Hyuuga , pero ahora que lo pensaba bien , si ella era mi enfermera , las agujas ya no me asustaban .

* * *

_¿ Y ? ¿Que os ah parecido? Pues a mi me encantó escribirlo , especialmente porque todos los síntomas de fobia son reales y los vivo en carne propia . En Fin , Críticas , Agradecimientos, Amenazas de Muerte todo en un Review . Nos vemos pronto._

_ **Los Quiere...**_

_ **ComeChocolate** _


	3. Tercer Drabble

_Hola! Emmm... Si lo se , atrasada , en fin los dejo con un nuevo drabble :D , sin más que decir , nos leemos abajo _

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**_** : Los personajes no me pertenecen ,sino que le pertenecen a kishimoto-sensei :D ( Si fueran míos Naru-Chan y Hina-Chan ya estarían casados )**_

* * *

**_Reto Personal : 3er Drabble_**

**_"¿Celos?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Eso no es cierto!- reproché algo acojonada .

-Pues yo creo que si lo es - respondió él con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Que no! -

-¡Que si! -

-¡Que no! -

- ¡ Que si , Hina-Chan ! ¡Admítelo , admite que estas celosa de é_l_ ! -

Una venita se asomó en mi frente , Kami-Sama , ¿ es que este chico no entendía ? ; ella no estaba ce... ¡Demonios! ¡¿A quién engañaba?! , Estaba muy , pero muy celosa . Pero , ¿Cómo no estarlo ? Si al final pasa más tiempo con _él _que con ella misma , su propia novia . Y lo admitía , eso la venía cabreando desde hace tiempo , pero trató con todo su ser eliminar esos horribles sentimientos de su cuerpo . Le costaba un mundo y diez universos parecer _feliz _cuando _él _estaba presente , hasta que no aguantó más y le soltó unas cuantas verdades en cara a su Q_uerido _ Novio.

- Esta bien ¿Ok? - Respondí fuera de mi - Estoy celosa , muy pero muy celosa - ¡A la mierda todo el orgullo Hyuuga! Total , de alguna u otra forma ella sabía que el se daría cuenta . _Tarde o temprano el baka se daría cuenta ._

Un silencio de ultratumba fué lo único que percibí hasta que ... Una sonora carcajada sonó por todo el local , y , a pesar tener los ojos cerrados para evitar mirar mi orgullo caer , sentí sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura para levantarme por los aires . Me estaba alzando , en medio de un local , lleno de personas , todos viéndonos por el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Mi entrecejo se frunció.

- No entiendo de que te ríes, Naruto - Enojada le recriminé , dejando de lado el -_kun-_

-Me río de tus tiernos celos - Respondió besando mi entrecejo , para mirarme con una inmensa ternura a través de sus grandes cuencas azules .

-No es gracioso - ¡ Diantres ! Esa mirada y su tono meloso bajaban poco a poco mi guardia .

-Si que lo es - Sonreía de nuevo con más intensidad - No todos los días ves a tu novia celosa de un tazón de ramen - .

Me sonroje , en parte por la vergüenza que me daba admitir decir eso en voz alta , y , por otra parte , por la cólera que me daba escucharlo decir eso con gracia . ¡A mi no me daba gracia ! Si cualquier persona ajena me dijera eso , pensaría que estaba loca . Osea , ¡Estaba celosa de una comida !.

Suspiré pesadamente , masajeándome las cienes . _Genial , ya me dolía la cabeza _. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche su voz .

- ¿ Y si pruebas un poco ? Vamos , te encantará - me animó acercando el tazón a mis fosas nasales . Pensándolo bien , nunca había probado la comida favorita de mi novio , ¿Raro , o no? . Asentí casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza , total , tal vez , solo tal vez llegara a agradarme y mis celos disminuirían un poco , lo básico para dejarme vivir en paz .

Miré el tazón humeante delante de mi , cogí los palillos y coloqué una pequeña porción de fideos ami boca . Degusté con mis papilas gustativas el almuerzo en mi boca . Lentamente . Inspeccionando todo lo que pudiera . Una vez terminé de tragar , observé a Naruto , quien estaba mirándome intensamente , para saber mi opinión .

-Y-yo ... Yo ... lo ... ¡AME! - Me reí nerviosamente - ¡ Es lo más delicioso que eh degustado en mi vida ! - exclamé fuertemente , algo muy raro en mi , una chica super tímida - ¡Felicidades Teuchi-san , es el mejor cocinero el mundo!- Felicité .

Naruto se veía muy feliz . Seguramente era su sueño echo realidad , sus dos amores juntos .De repente mi expresión cambió a una totalmente seria.

-¿Sucede algo Hina-chan?- Preguntó algo temeroso por mi cambio de actitud .

-Yo , creo que ... Me eh enamorado - respondí con mi rostro todo sonrojado.

-¿De enserio? Pues , era obvio que esto sucedería , pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido . Es decir , ¡ Soy Hermoso , encantador , gracioso ! - Respondió con su pecho inflado de orgullo.

- Pero , yo no hablaba de ti - dije inocentemente - Yo te decía que me eh enamorado del ramen - Con cara soñadora - No puedo creer que estuve tantos años sin ver lo hermoso que era , sin siquiera fijarme en el - Naruto me miraba algo ¿ Cabreado ?.

-¡Hinata! - Me reprochó.

- ¡Teuchi-san! - llamé - ¡Prepáreme diez tazones de ramen mixto y mándelos a la mansión Hyuuga! - ¡ Rayos ! Me había olvidado que el entrenamiento del equipo 8 había empezado hace una media hora aproximadamente.

Salí corriendo a toda prisa de Ichiraku´s hacia los campos de entrenamiento . Claro , no sin antes despedirme de Naruto y el Ramen .

-¡Hinata! - Gritó detrás de mi - ¡Hinata! ¡¿ Cómo es que amas más al ramen que a tu propio novio ?! ...¡Hinata! - Volvió a llamar , pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para responderle , y además llevaba prisa . A pesar de todo, el no se rindió , y me empezó a perseguir por toda Konoha ; Pero ya hablaríamos después de mi nuevo amor , y lo más probable es que hasta hiciéramos un concurso de quién come más ramen , aunque claro , yo ganaría , como que me llamo Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Emm... este capítulo me gustó , pero el final no me convenció mucho , espero sus reviews para saber que os a parecido , en que puedo mejorar y que les gustó , De verdad se los agradecería de todo corazón . Sin más que decir me despido con un fuerte abrazo ._

**_ Los quiere..._**

**_ ComeChocolate_**


End file.
